Rainbow
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: There's always a rainbow after the rain. A fanfic that came from nowhere but i do hope you enjoy it.


I don't own fairy tail!

A. N. - so yeah this came from nowhere. i wa just watching soul animation's youtube channel and i kinda heard him say the word rainbow and i was like that could be a oneshot gruvia fanfic and tada! i typed it on my phone's note which is I don't usually do and it's 3:16 am and i won't be able to sleep unless i can post this. i hope you like it. #raw completely unedited.

xxxxx

They say there's always a rainbow after the rain.

Juvia Lockser's rain had ended a long time ago. Years that seemed like only yesterday and after many challanges and hardship, finally the water mage can finally say that she's seeing the rainbow.

As she watched her former number one on the list of love rivals slash friend Lucy Heartifilia made her speech on the stage after recieving the award for her book there was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Silently in her mind she's thanking the blonde because someway somehow she is the reason why she stumbled upon Fairy Tail, why she met her Gray-sama but she won't be Juvia Lockser if she will outwardly thank Lucy.

There are just things that needed to be unspoken not because you don'g want to show it but simply because things are already perfect as they were. She's just glad though feeling resentful of the things she did that way back in her Phantom Lord days she was given the mission to capture the blonde and later on met Gray Fullbuster.

Her smile widened at the thought of her darling Gray.

She could see him bantering with their friends from the guild and other mages attending the awarding ceremony.

She was sipping a wine and feeling a little playful as she approched him. "Gray-sama!" She called out to him in her usual sing song voice while mischievously she's already undoing the buttons of her top when she spotted him already down on his boxers. Lately she's becoming more and more confident with stripping publicly and showing her body specially that she had a deal with the ice mage.

He strip. She strip.

Luckily he's being more cautious lately but not when his being rowdy with everyone just like at that moment.

Gray looked at her and his eyes bulged like saucers when he saw her. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"Juvia wants to strip more!" She whined like a child feigning drunkness as she started pushing down her clothe.

"Hey quit it!"

She felt gray grabbing her now discarded top from her hand and dragging her away from the growd glaring at any man who dared look at her the wrong way and they say she's the possessive one.

"What were you thinking?" He asked him when he found a spot where they can be alone.

Still acting like she's acting out like a crazed drunk she looked down and murmured "I'm sorry" when in truth she's enjoying him acting all territorial.

He was quiet for a moment and when he spoke he sounded sober from all the festivities they just left. "The scar..." He muttered. "Its still there huh."

Her eyes darted on the scar on her side as ger hand unconsciously touched it. Shiver run down her spine not because she's topless but because of the memory that scar brought back.

The sight of snow filled battle field. The chain. The blood. The cold. It all comes back in one blow along with the memory of her saving his life. A serene smile formed on her lips. "Juvia don't mind it."

No, she don't. Not when she consider it as a testament of how much she's willing to sacrifice for Gray and how much it reminds her that he's willing to do the same thing for her. She only hope that things won't have to come to that again.

"If you ask Wendy I'm sure that she could get rid of it for you." He said. His tone was serious like he truly didn't like seeing her scar. Maybe it has the same effect on him as the way his scar affect her all the time. It always made her feel scared of what he did for her that she's pretty sure he'd be willing to do again in a heart beat. He's willing to die for her and vice versa. Good thing they already talked about that and made a promise that they will always have faith in one another and will not choose death unless it was their last resort.

"But your scars are still there, too, right Gray?" She said dropping the -sama. There's no need to ask. She always see that scar. It was like reading history straight from his skin.

"But its different for guys!" He insisted and she expected for some boastful and masculine claim about it being manly like Elfman always do but what he said next was the less she expected. "Your body... Well your body... "

What about her body? "What about Juvia's body?" She curiously looked at him and saw his face turning scarlet red.

"Well uhm... It's er.. Uhm. It's mine and... Uh yeah it's mine!"

If its possible for a him to literally melt on the spot Gray would probably turn into puddle on the ground where he stood at how heated his face was and Juvia on the other hand almost but did not melt but her classic heart shaped eyes was there as she linger on what he said.

"Kyaaaa! Gray-sama!" She said before attacking him for a big bear hug! "Of course Juvia's body is yours as much as my heart and soul!"

She felt his hand snaked on her waist and her smile just turned brighter that the sun might be put on shame. Unlike before, he's no longer holding back at showing her or anyone how he felt for her. He made it a point that everyone knew knows to whom she belonged.

"And I'm all yours, too." He whispered gently.

Ah. So warm. So beautiful.

The perfect feeling one would feel while watching a rainbow paint the skies with colors after a long dark storm marking the promise of beautiful days ahead...

xxxxx

please tell me what you think of this one by dropping a review below.

Love lots,

Y.N.A. 3


End file.
